Vehicles may include wheel wells that extend around the wheels of the vehicles. The wheel wells may comprise open cavities in the fenders of the vehicle. The fenders and other external portions of the body of the vehicle may be made from metal, such as steel or aluminum. Fenders may be particularly prone to dings and scrapes from loose rocks or dirt that are thrown up from a surface by the tires of the vehicle or surrounding vehicles.
It may be possible to line a metal fender with another component that is made from a plastic or different material than the fender itself, for example, an overfender. The overfender may generally take the shape of the fender so that the outline or aerodynamics of the vehicle are maintained. The overfender may line an external portion of the fender panel assembly so that the metal of the fender covered. Additionally, the overfender may be relatively less expensive to replace than a large, continuous sheet or sheets of metal. This may lower maintenance costs over the life of a vehicle.
Accordingly, a need exists for a multi-piece overfender assembly having an overfender backing and an overfender garnish where the overfender garnish is formed of a material that is different from the overfender backing.